unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Cardboard Mario
Main Characters * Cardboard Mario * Cardboard Luigi * Fishy Boopkins * Cardboard Toad Npc's * Boots (Dora the Explorer) * Caillou * Charlie Brown * Chick Hicks (Cars) * Cookie Joe * Darwin * Dora the Explorer * El Chavo * Gumball * Homer Simpson * Lalaloopsy * Link * Masha (Masha and the Bear) * Mickey Mouse * Miku * MLG Woomy * Mordecai * Patrick * Peach * Rigby * SML * Sonic * Spongebob * Sportacus (Lazy Town) * Woody Woodpecker * Wall Dog * Yoshi * Wubbzy * Noddy * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck * Jimmy Neutron * Kirby * Mr. Bean * Evil Peppa * Bart Simpson * Lisa Simpson * Sandy Cheeks * Johnny Test * Haqua de lot herminium (The World God Only Knows) * Chef Pee Pee * Bowser * Bowser Jr * Blu (Rio) * Hitler * Shrek * Peter Griffin * Foxy the Pirate * Pingu * Perry the Platypus * Dipper Pines * Mabel Pines * Zelda * Marth (Fire Emblem) * Snoopy * Stephanie (Lazy Town) * Ash Ketchup * Pikachu * Franklin * Mega Man * Wii Fit Trainer * Squidward * Tom * Jerry * Lincoln Loud * Lighting Mcqueen * Winnie the Pooh * Grizzly (We Bare Bears) * Panda (We Bare Bears) * Ice Bear (We Bare Bears) * Gru (Despicable Me) * Daisy * Ren * Stimpy * Max * Ruby * AVGN * Rosalina * Naruto * Red (Angry Birds) * Charizard * Thomas the Tank Engine * Stella (Angry Birds) * Chuck (Angry Birds) * Fox McCloud * Sheldon Cooper * Spider Man * Squilliam (Spongebob) * Catboy (PJ Masks) * Owlette (PJ Masks) * Gekko (PJ Masks) * Kamek * Finn * Jake * Kermit the Frog * Boggy B (Worms) * Meta Knight * Mr. Krabs * Steven (Steven Universe) * Blue Clues * Shiek (Legend of Zelda) * Ganon * Shrek * Batman * Superman * Will Stronghold (Sky High) * Tom (Talking Friends) * Angela (Talking Friends) * Ben (Talking Friends) * Gina (Talking Friends) * Ginger (Talking Friends) * Robin (TTG) * Cyborg (TTG) * Beast Boy (TTG) * Star Fire (TTG) * Raven (TTG) * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Goofy * Pluto * Daisy Duck * Danny Phantom * Bello (Jelly Jamm) * Mina (Jelly Jamm) * Rita (Jelly Jamm) * Henry Danger * American Dad * Steven Burns (Blue Clues) * Lloyd (Ninjago) * Banjo Kazooie * Steve * Micheal Jackson * Mater * Horrid Henry * Ember Mclain (Danny Phantom) * Strawberry Shortcake * Scrat (Ice Age) * Sid (Ice Age) * Diego (Ice Age) * Po (Kung fu Panda) * Ferb (Phineas and Ferb) * Evil Barney * Jeffy * Sailor Moon * Miku * Pink Panther * Casper * Ed (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) * Double D (Ed, Edd, Eddy) * Eddy (Ed, Edd, Eddy) Iteams * American Pokeball * Mountain Dew Enemies * Eagle * Camel Man * Spike Koopa * Kangaroo * Dog in a barrel * Goomba * Wasp * Snow Golem * Snow Golem Worm * Minion (Despicable Me) * Koopa * Rabbid * Creeper Worlds * Mushroom Kingdom * Santa Kingdom * Boo Mansion * Bowser Castle * Africa * Wiggler Jungle * Penguin Land * Creepy Underworld Trivia * There is a private beta for the game and the game will support 4D graphics * There are 1,049 copies for this game * This game can be played on the Wii Wheel, Xbox 360, IPhone, Nintendo Switch, and Kinect. It will also be for PC but requires a facebook and tumblr account * Newgrounds, McDonalds, and Netflix supported this game * Warner Bros Games developed this game, DC Comics produced this game, and Nintendo published this game * Metacritic gives this game a "Game of the Year" and IGN gives it a 5/5 * This game was featured to be a kick starter project Category:Shames